


To My Saviour

by fangirl78123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, M/M, Middle Ages, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl78123/pseuds/fangirl78123
Summary: Mizuumi, ex-human Keiji, is the god of lakes. When Bokuto, god of owls, promoted him to godhood and right hand man, Mizuumi thought life was going to be terrible.Little did he know, his life was just going to become even worse when Bokuto became a mortal.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	To My Saviour

_ Drip, drop. Drip, drop. _

Water was slowly leaking from the tiny gaps of a boy’s slender hands. The boy’s ocean green eyes watched in fascination as the water returned back to its source, a giant, mirror-like lake that reflected the moon and the stars. It was amazing to have a small part of the universe in his hands. But no matter how hard he scooped them up in his tiny hands, they would always find a way back, through the tiniest holes possible, to its body.

“Keiji! Dinner’s ready!”

“Yes, mom,” the boy replied, just loud enough to be heard.

Relinquishing his hold on the remaining drips of water, some of which clung to his palm like they were desperate to leave their home, he rubbed them off on his dirty kimono before racing back to the glowing house.

As the family of three dined to their day’s dinner, owls began perching on the trees surrounding the house. One by one, silently. Amongst the bunch of feather balls in the branches, with his hair as peppered as a horn owl, sat a man with golden eyes, observing the little house below.

***

“Bokuto-san, it’s time to go home.”

The peppered hair man pouted, despite seemingly aware of the creeping glow of the rising sun. 

“C’mon, Mizuumi, only a little while!” Bokuto begged his companion, a man with eyes as green as the deep depths of a lake. And who was also fighting back against Bokuto’s childish yet puppy-like display.

Mizuumi glanced at the bag of food Bokuto was carrying in his arm. There were only two left, so he sighed.

“Alright, Bokuto-san,” Mizuumi said reluctantly. “But after you finish passing out the last two,  _ we’re going home _ .”

Then Bokuto gave him his signature smile. Despite having seen them for numerous times already - and the most, as Kohona, their fellow god, would say - Mizuumi was still squinting at the sight. This time, however, he could blame the rising sun behind Bokuto for doing so. 

Once they finished their delivery, they left with lots of ‘thank you’s given by the locals. Bokuto obviously wanted to stay for more, but Mizuumi dragged him out of there before he could initiate any conversation. 

Other than being slightly overstaying their time in the mortal world, though, their night time expedition went rather well today. They managed to pass out food to those who were starving and poor in the region without much trouble. It had been a long time wish for Bokuto to help out those who were suffering, and once Mizuumi had joined their ranks, he finally got someone who could help him out with his operation. 

It was tiring, to be a major god’s right hand man that worked at night and yet require so much attention from him during the day too, but he wouldn’t have any other god than Bokuto. 

After all, he was the one that helped his family too when they were in desperate times. For that, he could never repay Bokuto, no matter how many years he served him for.

***

It wasn’t uncommon for Bokuto to be involved in mortal affairs. If anything, he was the god that lingered in the mortal realm the most. 

Thus was mainly the reason why most of his council, Fukurodani, consisted of humans he promoted himself to godhood. Mizuumi, naturally, was one of them. 

While human, he went with the name of Keiji. But once promoted to being the minor god of lakes, he was given the name Mizuumi, which literally meant ‘lake’. Not the most creative name, but since it was Bokuto who gave it to him, he couldn’t find it in himself to refuse.

It was only Mizuumi’s first day of godhood when he was requested by Bokuto to be his right hand man. Mizuumi was obviously stunned, because who would make a beginner their right hand man, of all the experienced gods in the council? 

But unfortunately for Mizuumi, Bokuto has apparently been favouring him since he was a kid according to a senior god, Sakurui. 

The first few weeks had been hectic, introducing him to the other councils. Next, he had to get used to godhood and Bokuto’s slumps that happened at least once every day. Not only that, but also Bokuto’s sometimes almost impossible demands. 

At first he felt like he was being picked on or mocked, being the newest addition yet playing the biggest role. However, it soon became apparent that no one was laughing at him. Instead, his seniors and even Bokuto himself would help him out with his work, supporting him and brushing off his minor mistakes. 

Without knowing it, Fukurodani had become his second home in his life.

That was, until-

BANG!

Mizuumi jolted upright in his bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he squinted at the doorway, where he was expecting to find spiked up peppered hair and gleaming gold eyes. Instead, he only saw the outline of his fellow god, Konoha, worriedly scrambling towards him.

“Zumi, I’m sorry about the late night call, but it’s an emergency!” 

Mizuumi’s face hardened. His brain was already in work mode and swiftly, he swung his legs over his bed and started changing while Konoha fidgeted nervously in the corner. 

“What is it, Konoha?” Mizuumi questioned as he walked out of the room, Konoha hot on his heels.

“It-it’s, well…” Konoha spluttered, wringing his hands. Mizuumi glanced over, slightly concerned about what's gotten his fellow god so unnaturally restless.

With Konoha’s tongue being so twisted, Mizuumi could barely decipher a word. Without much of a direction too, he simply made his way to Bokuto’s room. Since Konoha didn’t protest, he assumed it was the right way and he continued on on strong steps. 

Even if he did uphold an image of a confident person right now, though, internally, he was worrying a lot. What could Bokuto have gotten himself into this time? 

Upon arrival, he cleared his throat. Knocking gently on the gold-ornate double doors, he called, “Bokuto, are you in-”

However, the door creaked open upon his knocking. It was unlocked. 

Mizuumi sucked in a breath. Kohona had become deathly silent behind him. Slowly, quietly, he pushed open the door. 

To find an empty room.


End file.
